


Teasing Rodney

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing Rodney was always a pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** #59 Tease

"What are you? Twelve?"

It was Rodney's favorite taunt whenever anyone teased him or snickered at something he said that sounded like a double entendre, and with Rodney almost everything seemed to be innuendo layered with a surprising veneer of innocence. There were days when John walked around with such a big smirk on his face after teasing Rodney that he actually made even the hardened marines quake in fear, just in case that grin held evil intentions towards _them_. Those that had been on Atlantis longer quickly figured it out and realized that if they kept Rodney off-balance but _happy_ then they kept their CO happy too. Those that overstepped the mark usually found themselves on the worst duties, or on the _Daedalus_ heading back to Earth.

Looking back over his life, John couldn't recall a single other person who could bring out the twelve-year-old in him so easily; someone who could make him smirk even when his life was at its lowest ebb with death and destruction all around them. It kept him sane, stopping him from sinking into the depths of despair as world after world fell to Michael and his plague, to the Wraith, or to the Replicators. The snarky comments and _we-are-so-dead_ rants followed by the snap-snap-snap of fingers gave him a reason to keep on going when they were facing insurmountable odds.

Rodney's rants might have been legendary, especially in the laboratories on Atlantis, but the sheer child-like joy and enthusiasm he brought to his work was equally renowned. It was why most of those who had actually come to know Rodney put up with his less than stellar traits, recognizing them as the product of a social misfit who, nevertheless, had his heart in the right place. Rather than leaving his scientists disgruntled, they worked harder, looking for that moment of recognition and hard-earned praise from Rodney.

John waggled the PowerBar teasingly, drawing it just out of reach as Rodney snatched at it again. His grin widened as Rodney's eyes narrowed.

"Uhuh, not until you give your word," John stated.

Rodney crossed his arms and stuck out his chin, voice petulant, "Fine. Movie night in one hour." But John could see the lack of sincerity in his posture.

He waggled the PowerBar again, well aware that it was one of Rodney's favorites and with a huge put-upon sigh, Rodney gave in. "Fine," he stated again but this time John knew he meant it so he handed over the prize, watching indulgently as Rodney tore into the wrapper and wolfed it down in a few bites. His grin widened as Rodney hummed in appreciation, the little sounds of pleasure washing over him and sparking a weird tightness in his chest and stomach that had everything to do with what he had planned for that night.

An hour later John heard the chime on his door and felt that weird sensation again but, this time, it was mingled with anticipation as he opened the door to find Rodney waiting outside. In his hand he clutched the latest movie that was currently making the rounds--a movie that neither of them would end up seeing through to the end that night.

For once, John knew exactly what he wanted though it had taken a while before he recognized what this _thing_ was that he shared with Rodney. This time he was the one who casually drew Rodney against him as the movie played, and he was the one who turned Rodney's face towards him and pressed that very first kiss against firm lips.

When they drew apart, Rodney was watching him intently with a small frown and wary eyes.

"If you're teasing--"

"No," John murmured as he leaned in again. "Not about this."

And this time, Rodney's lips softened and yielded beneath his with a happy sigh and a whispered, "About time, Sheppard," as he began to tease John with promises of even more pleasure to come.

END


End file.
